universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WWEfan45/Jacob's Q
Let's Get Started Who do you think will take Seth Rollins's WWE Champion. (Steven) Hmmm, Bray Wyatt Are you going to add more stages for lawl series that are not homestage beside Final Destination and Battlefield. (Like my series such as Lewis's Mansion, Tetris, and Gmod Mail.) (Steven) Yeah In Smash Bros, You think people are overreacting over clones characters ( Especially those like the W Man. -3-) (Steven) Yes What did you think of Somari 3D Blast 5? (Megatoon) Never Heard of it What is with suggesting one of the H2O characters Cleo for my upcoming MT1234LF empty slot post? (Megatoon) I just had to :3 Like Smackdown Six? :3 (Angle, Benoit, Edge, Mysterio, Chavo, or Eddie.) (Kamina) Yea :) Thought on Gurren Lagann? (Kamina) It's a Badass Anime Best GTS Wrestling episode (Kamina) Atomic A-Hole Worse Fanbase Evar. (Kamina) Death Note Fandom Bray Wyatt is still holding No Mercy: The Game (Kamina) I told to Gove me that Game what is your fav/least fav nostalgia cartoon (Josh) Favorite: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Least Favorite: Sonic X Which Wrestler would you like to win the WWE Championship this year or next year if the Championship has already happened? (ARC) Again, Bray Wyatt :/ Which one of Mileena's variations in Mortal Kombat X do you like playing as the most? (If you play as her) (ARC) Never Played MKX (I Played it's Moblie Version) But saw Videos of it and Mileena, I think All Three :3 What potential announcement are you the most excited for at E3 2015? (ARC) Halo 5 and Other Stuff If Microsoft where to make a "Microsoft All-Stars Battle Royale", then who would you play as? (The roster would most likley include: Master Chief, Marcus Phoenix, Banjo & Kazooie, Jago (Killer Instinct), Frank West, Viva Pinata and other iconic Microsoft characters). (ARC) Master Chief, Marcus, Jago, Frank West and Banjo & Kazooie What is the meaning of life? (Collaterale1) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TMnkBiB4_OM What challenge you want to choose, battling Justin Bieber in a staring contest to won 1,0000,000,00 dollars or play Bubsy games in a locked room that no one will escape? (Collaterale1) Hell no, I am not going to do Those Challenges, Fuck that O_O Did Nickelodeon did a good thing since El Tigre? (Collaterale1) They did Bring Power Rangers on Their Channel, That a Good Thing Favorite Internet Meme? (Wage) Yee What is one video game you'd love to play but can't? (Yeah, that's a pretty strange question.) (Wage) Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventure Favorite Mobile Game? (Wage) Power Rangers Unite Outside of Steven Universe, Super Robot Monkey Hyperforce Go and Ed, Edd n Eddy, What is also your favoite CN Cartoon? (Stocking) Courage The Cowardly Dog Who is your main in Smash Bros(Any kind from 64, Melee, Brawl and/or Wii U/3DS)? (Stocking) Never played 64 and Melee, I have Played Brawl and 3Ds, I have to say Brawl: Meta Knight 3Ds: Mega Man Favorite Bootleg Game? (Stocking) Never played any Bootleg Game :I Favorite UberHaxorNova Video Series? (Stocking) Left 4 Dead 2 Mods are you ready for freddy (Stocking) If that Means FNAF 4, Yes Well, That Wraps it up :) Category:Blog posts